Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-3n}{4} + \dfrac{8n}{4}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-3n + 8n}{4}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{5n}{4}$